Tao Zhi
Early Life Zhi was born in Los Santos to a couple who were illegal Chinese immigrants, the father of whom was smuggled over by the Triads primarily to manage the workers and prevent them from unionising. Zhi's father, Xiang was fairly areligious; his mother however was an ardent Taoist which reflected strongly in Zhi who saw little of his father. After a clampdown on Triad activities within Los Santos, both of Zhi's parents were deported due to their illegal status. However due to being born on US soil, Zhi himself was permitted to apply for citizenship and after aceing the tests, citizenship was granted. However in his grief due to the deportation of his parents, now at age 22, Zhi turned heavily to religion and spirituality to find answers. It was during his study of Taoism in the texts his mother had left behind, that Zhi found interest in the history of the Way of Celestial Masters. In pursuit of further spiritual knowledge, Zhi travelled to live with his parents in China while studying at a university there was the benefit of dual-citizenship. Here he studied religious texts relating to Taoism, especially the Way of the Celestial Masters, carefully eventually earning a Masters degree in Taoist Studies and Philosophy. During and after the course of his studies, Zhi became involved with other students interested in the teachings of The Way, forming a small religious society within the university campus. After winning a number of prominent and charismatic students to the cause, the small sect expanded outside of the campus and into the local towns, gaining members here and there but never really taking off. It was during this phase that Zhi received a copy of the fabled book, "The Way of Peace", which contained fully the teachings of Celestial Masters. After 30 years of working to spread the word of the Celestial Masters, Zhi convinced the leading members of The Way that he was a relative of the Celestial Masters. After much discussion and consultation with scripture, it was universally agreed and a strategy was developed to diversify the currently small sect into an international movement, taking advantage of the growing popularity of 'New Age' medicine and such in the West. As such, Zhi found himself sent back to America with the benefit of his dual-citizenship to found the first international branch of The Way in his hometown of Los Santos. Way of the Celestial Masters Chi is a universal energy source that pervades all things; the human body however, only has a limited amount. When one has lost Chi, illness, bad luck, disaster and corruption befalls them eventually bringing them to ruin. Sin causes Chi to leave the body, and the only way to draw it back from the universe around us is to repent. As such, repentance is the key to curing illness, and in order to repent one must request a trained Medicine Man to provide herbs and ritual music. In situations where there is little time for such long-winded ceremonies, one can offer repentance to heaven by beating their chest and kowtowing it or fasting. Ejaculation is considered to be the main way the body loses Chi, falling in line with most Taoist principles in this regard. As such, the Celestial Masters teachings tell us to stave off such actions and do them as little as possible to retain our Chi. Only by retaining enough Chi will one be granted an eternal place in heaven with their ancestors, and those who fail to retain Chi will simply rot in the dust, their bodies forgotten and their souls lost forever in the void. Category:Character